Forum:Barbossa and Calypso
I have two questions that I've been pondering, hope anyone here can enlighten me... 1) Barbossa fulfilled his vow to Calypso, so why didn't she help him against the Dutchman and the East India Trading Company, instead she caused a maelstrom? 2) In Pirates 2 (Dead man's Chest), we see the boots of Barbossa laying on a bed in Tia Dalma's shack, with a very concern Jack the monkey at his feet, at this point was Barbossa dead or sleeping? I figured he was still dead, but after reading the Bio on this site, it says he resided on Devil's Anvil first, but if so, why was he so "out of it" at Tia's shack when Jack and his crew arrived? Thanks :)) --Lady Pirate 24:25, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :I think she did it for the same eason she betrayed Jones, it's just her nature not to keep her promises. However, her desire was to take revenge on the Brethren, as they were the successors of the guys who captured her, and she "helped" Barbossa insofar that she only took revenge on Jones and didn't attack the Brethren. El Chupacabra 14:33, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Betweenn Jack's escape from Port Royal and escape from Turkish prison, one year has passed. Barbossa was probably resurrected by Tia Dalma shortly after the events of the first movie and that year he spend on Devil's Anvil (or somewhere else). Shortly before Jack's escape from canibals, Barbossa has returned in Tia Dalma's shack and when Jack and co. came into it, Barbossa was sleeping (probably tired from long journey) and Jack and co. saw Barbossa's boots. --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 09:03, 15 January 2008 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Caribbean sea Thanks for the reply. The "sleeping" theory does make sense, although with all the noise from the talking and Tia's rummaging, as she looked for the jar of dirty, would've surely woke him up. I guess he's just a very heavy sleeper :) I'm wondering...when the Isla de Muerta was consume by the sea, did Barbossa go down with it? Not only would Davy Jones be able to snatch him, but he would've woke up from his ressurrection hundreds of feet underwater, then make his way to the surface only to be be stranded in the middle of the ocean and have alot of swimming to do. Is there a thought that Tia Dalma went to the Isla de Muerta (before it was consume) to resurrect Barbossa and he left the Island with her or she took his body back to her shack to "wake" him? I think it makes more sense that Tia was physically with Barbossa during the resurrection, that way she could filled him in on what was happening and that he now owes her. Whatever the case, what I can't understand is why Barbossa would go into hiding for so long (Devil's Anvil, Tia Dalma's shack, wherever)? You think as soon as he came back to life, he would go to Tortuga get another ship to go after The Pearl. :\ Out of all the events in the movies, Barbossa's resurrection is the hardest to make sense of. I know it's just a movie, so why search for deep meaning and explanation in something that is just a story? Well, it's more enjoyable to watch the POTC movies when I understand the events/scenarios instead of scratching my head and thinking "huh?" That's why I'm anxious to discuss this with others to get their thoughts and opinions. --Lady Pirate 00:28, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :This is only my theory but I think that Tia Dalma came (with ship or boat) on Isla de Muerta shortly after Barbossa was killed (one week approximately) and resurrect him. Barbossa took one or two chests of gold with him and they travel to Tortuga on which Barbossa buy food and rum for several months. Barbossa then travel to Devil's Anvil where he spend next 11 months hiding from authorities, while Tia Dalma returned to her shack. Isla de Muerta was reclaimed by the sea and Jack escape from Turkish prison. Barbossa then returned to Tortuga (he was short of food and rum) where he learn of the threat of the EITCo (after Cutler Beckett's arrival in Port Royal). He sent summons to Pirate Lords for the fourth meeting of the Brethren Court. Then he buy a boat and travel to Tia Dalma's shack. He came to Tia Dalma shortly before Jack and his crew and he was sleeping when they arrived. --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 12:24, 16 January 2008 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea ::I think if he were resurrected on Isla de Muerta he wouldn't just take "one or two chests" but would buy a bigger ship on Tortuga and go back there to get the whole booty, since he has spend 10 years on pilfering all the money, he would never leave it behind. ::I've got another theory, here it is: When Isla de Muerta was reclaimed by the sea, wind & waves carried Barbossa's dead body to Devil's Anvil. Tia Dalma resurrected him from her shack, perhaps by using a voodoo doll of Barbossa (No source says tat she has to be on the same place as the resurrected person and it's unlikely that she travelled by ship or so because then she would risc to meet Davy Jones, she's only safe from him on land.) however, Barbossa returned to life on Devil's Anvil and since it's uninhabited, he had no possibility to escape and stayed there until somebody rescued him (Jack obviously escaped earlier). Back to civilisation he heared about the EITC, sent the summons and went to Tia Dalma's. El Chupacabra 14:49, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :I Believe she kept her promise... Kind of. She created the maelstrom which kept the rest of the armada to join the fight and put the wind to Barbossa's favor. So, only the Flying Duchman could fight the Black Pearl and its crew. Remembering that the Brethren Court was also kept alway from the battle, however, the Armada greatly outnumbered them, so this could also be seen as leverage.--179.159.95.89 07:31, 16 April 2018‎ (UTC)